


Chrysanthemums and Spider Lilies

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: One moment he was getting ready to help Revolver, the next it was as if a great wound had torn itself open inside his chest."What, was that?" he wondered as a lone tear splashed onto his clasped hand. "Just now..."





	Chrysanthemums and Spider Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> In flower language white chrysanthemums and red spider lilies represent death and grief in Japan, with the former commonly seen at funerals.

Specter had only felt what one might call 'grief' once in his life time, and it was a time he considered the worst in his life, the time he discovered that someone had cut down his tree.

 

He'd never been close to anyone, anyone human that was(at least until Ryoken had come into his life), his biological parents having seemingly abandoned him and no one wanting to adopt him or be his friend. But the tree was special, it had protected him from the elements and hid him from wild beasts; it had been a source of comfort for him and a place he felt free. The tree was, for all intents and purposes, his mother, his family. It was his.

And then it was cut down and suddenly he felt as if a part of him had been taken away, as if he'd lost the only thing in the world that had cared for him. It had stung more the feeling of being lonely or unwanted ever had, and he never wanted to feel that sensation again. It still hurt to think about, even years after the incident.

 

So when he felt a sudden wave of pain and loss, a feeling all to similar to the one he'd felt all those years ago, wash over him from seemingly out of the blue, he wasn't sure what to think.

One moment he was getting ready to help Revolver, the next it was as if a great wound had torn itself open inside his chest.

"What, was that?" he wondered as a lone tear splashed onto his clasped hand. "Just now..." He brought a hand to his chest, as if to make sure that his heart hadn't stopped beating on him and that he was still alive. It was and he was, but still the unusual sensation continued, a gaping hole in his heart.

The sensation felt so much like that time, all those years ago, except multiplied many times over. Every beat of his heart stung and before he knew it more tears had begun to form at the corners of his eyes and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Specter?" Revolver's voice broke through the silence as he walked towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he replied quickly, dropping his hands.

For a moment Revolver was quiet as he looked at him in bemusement before, "Because, you're crying."

"I...I..." Specter raised a hand to his cheek only to pull it away again when he realized it was damp with tears. "I suppose I am, yes," he said, quickly drying his face in an attempt to regain composure in the presence of his boss. "I'm sorry, this is most unseemly of me Revolver-sama. I don't know what came over me. Perhaps I'm just tired, we have been working very hard after all."

"Why don't you log out and rest then," said Revolver. "After all I need you at your best."

"Of course Revolver-sama. Perhaps some rest will do me some good. Although, it's strange."

"What's strange?" asked Revolver.

"Well...I'm not sure why, but I feel like I've lost something, something important to me." He shook his head, "I'll go and rest now." With that he vanished, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

 

As Specter opened his eyes in the waking world, he pressed a hand to his chest, clutching at the fabric of his shirt tightly. In front of Revolver he'd only just held himself together but now that he was alone the feeling was smothering, a wave of overwhelming grief with no discernible cause.

"Why does it hurt so much?" he wondered, pressing his other hand into his face. "What am I sad for? Why?"

A noise like a half sob broke tore itself from his throat as he buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking as he broke down.

"Why?"

 

Revolver frowned, watching as Specter vanished in a flicker of blue pixels. Something was wrong. Specter was many things, but unable to control his emotions like that was not one of those things. As long as Revolver had known him, Specter was generally good about controlling his emotions, he didn't react like that without good reason. For him to act like that was concerning. And what he'd said just before logging out was, especially worrying.

Turning on his heel he strode off.

"Faust!" Revolver called out as he entered the room where his knights were working.

"Sir?"

"I need an updated report on the whereabouts of the Ignis, do we have one?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I need to check on the status of the Earth Ignis."

**Author's Note:**

> Because grief when you know the cause is bad enough, but grief with no idea the cause? That must be horrible.
> 
> I wish this was longer but oops apparently not.


End file.
